mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Mike/Concepts
These are the many concepts of Microsoft Mike. Like many of Sam's concepts, Mike is portrayed in different ways in some peoples universe (e.g concepts that haven't been drawn). MS Mike.jpg|Samjoe's concept Mike2013.png|Pieboy6000's concept of Mike during the Galactic War TB76 Mike Concept.png|Thunderbirds76's concept of Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mike 1.JPG|Emergencyranger88's updated Microsoft mike concept Mike.png|GWizard777's old MS Mike concept used until 2011. Mike 2012.png|Pieboy6000's rendition of Mike in 2012, holding a H&K LOLP5 microsoft mike.JPG|RorytheRetrokids concept Microsoft Mike.jpg|ER88's original microsoft mike concept ER88's original Microsoft Mike concept.jpg|EmergencyRanger88tv's original concept of microsoft mike. 818px-Mike.png|Thunderbirds101's concept of Mike as of 2010 (also JDLover12's concept). Mike.PNG|Thunderbirds101's early concept of Mike Mike3DS.png|GWizard777's NEW MS Mike concept, circa 9/2/2011. Microsoft mike.png|ThePermian99's concept of Microsoft Mike MS Mike 2.png|ThePermian99's second concept. Mike LG.jpg|Lamboguy633's concept of Mike (2015-2018) Mike_(NEW).jpg|Lamboguy633's latest concept of Mike after going mainstream in September 2018 NW2KTV MS Mike Concept.png|natesworld2K's concept, similar to Thunderbirds101's 2010 concept. Davemadson Design of Mike.png|Microsoft Mike, as he appears in most videos, noticeable davemadson's. Microsoft Mike Concept-1(SOISOI).png|Concept of Microsoft Mike in the Animated Series of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers Microsoft Mike (1).jpg|CDiFan237's early concept of Microsoft Mike until Part 4 of Episode 6 of Series 1 of Microsoft Sam Microsoft Mike (2).jpg|CDiFan237's current concept of Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mike (mutsuloveproductions).jpg|Mutsuloveproductions' concept of Microsoft Mike My version of Mike.png|tigerclaw64's version of Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mike.png|CouyX's first, only and final concept of Microsoft Mike MsMike2013.png|Tekryon's current concept (2013-present). Microsoft Mike (nkrs200).jpg|This is the concept of Microsoft Mike that is used by nkrs200. To use this concept, please contact nkrs200 for permission! Mike (thetick532).png|thetick532's version of Mike Ctvmike.png|Coopersmadog's Concept of Microsoft Mike, drawn in April 2013, but not seen until June my mike.jpg|superhotrains' other concept of mike, contact superhotrains for permission. EmmaStrikesBack819's Concept of Mike.jpg|This is the concept that EmmaStrikesBack819 used Mike 2013.png|NEW MIKE! Mike1.png|Former Guyisbackable's concept of Microsoft Mike. Note the red glasses. Mike3.png|Unused Guyisbackable's concept of Microsoft Mike. Microsoft Mike (TM7654).png|TrickyMario7654's Concept of Microsoft Mike. MicrosoftMikeJohnFroster.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Microsoft Mike Mike2.png|New Guyisbackable's concept of Microsoft Mike. Update is the red glasses being omitted. Used from February 15, 2014-present. msmike.jpg|This is the Prevue Communications/Mark Friedrich concept of Microsoft Mike as of February 21st, 2014. MikeByLB.png|Live Benamore's concept of Microsoft Mike. M-mike.gif|LenMaster88's version of Microsoft Mike. VoxMSMikeNorm.PNG|AngusMcTavish's version of Microsoft Mike, inspired by davemadson and as seen on deviantART MicrosoftMikebyJon101Smith.jpeg|Jon101Smith version (Technicolor Logo Bloopers 1-4) MicrosoftMikebyGeraintLewis.jpeg|Geraint Lewis version (Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 1-7) microsoft mike mii.JPG|blah man's Concept Of Mike Microsoft Mike GoAnimate.jpg|Mordecai Joyce's Microsoft Mike as a GoAnimate character, inspired by davemadson. Microsoft mike videogameperson84.png|VideoGamePerson84's Version ms mike.PNG|My concept of Mike.|link=The Concepts of Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mike-0.jpg|Dantheman2funny/2FunnyVersionII/2FunnyVersionIII/2FunnyVersionIV's concept of Microsoft Mike Mike_TNF.png|TheNitroFlamers concept of Mike MICROSOFT MIKE SPRITE TRANS.png|Joey Slikk's Microsoft Mike Sprite MICROSOFT MIKE 800 600 TRANS.png|Close-Up of Microsoft Mike by Joey Slikk mike ntts.png|Microsoft Mike in nTEXTtospeech Universe Microsoft Mike's Custom Night Icon.png|Lexi Bartosiak's Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mike The Koopa Bros.png|Koopa Bros's current concept of Microsoft Mike preview1.png|Mitchell Productions' concept of Mike, as of January 2016. Microsoft Mike JohnKyle Enterprises Concept.png|JohnKyle Enterprises concept of Microsoft Mike Mike1.jpg|Aginnon's concept of Microsoft Mike, used since Cryo Logo Bloopers 4 DanielWS424-TTS MicrosoftMike.png|DanielWS424's concept of Microsoft Mike.|link=http://mssam.wikia.com/wiki/File:DanielWS424-TTS_MicrosoftMike.png BryanTheRealGamer MSMike.jpg|BryanTheRealGamer's Microsoft Mike holding an AK-47 Golden TheRaisinBranFlash's concept of Mike.jpg|TheRaisinBranFlash's concept of Mike. Mike2D1a.png|AceOfSpadesProduc100's 2D concept of him as of July 2017 Jeltus Enterprises Inc's concept of Mike.jpg|Jeltus Enterprises Inc's concept of Microsoft Mike. Microsoft Mike (nkrs200).jpg|nkrs200's concept of Microsoft Mike 343 Vision-Arts Media's concept of Mike.jpg|343 Vision-Arts Media's concept of Microsoft Mike. Microsoft Mike (JKE Style) Happy.png|NielsenWallance402's Concept of Mike Microsoft Mike sprite.png|Jayden Montoya's concept of Mike, as seen in Microsoft Sam: Trilogy 2 and his other videos femike angry.JPG|Mochirisu's first art of Mike. I know, it's awful. This was used in the first two seasons of Microsoft Sam Reads FWEM. (In Season 1, he was black and white.) Mochirsu_MicroMike_second.png|Mochirisu's second art of Microsoft Mike. This was used in Microsoft Sam Reads FWEM Season 3 and part of Season 4. Mochrisu_MicroMike_Third.png|Mochirisu's third art of Mike. This was used in videos during the later parts of Microsoft Sam Reads FWEM Season 4 mike_temp0.png|Mochirisu's fourth concept of Microsoft Mike. This concept debuted in episode two of the Anna Arc of FWEM (S4E14). 2018 mike neutral.png|TheROFL98's 2018 Concept of Microsoft Mike Microsoft_Mike_as_a_furry.jpg|Microsoft Mike as seen BM44's universe, in a place called "World of Furries". Microsoft_Mike_in_South_Park.png|Microsoft Mike as seen in South Park. IMG_20180407_122429 - Edited.jpg|The Sonic Network's concept of Microsoft Mike. MSMike (N).png|MSMike, as seen in SOSOwner's Series (from A Mozley in Court) Microsoft Mike (New CB490 Mii).PNG|CherryBlossom490's concept of Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mike (MC Chase Universe).png|Microsoft Mike in the eyes of MC Chase, look at how he has Purple eyes, and has a shirt with Callie from the video game Splatoon Microsoft Mike (New Design).png|Microsoft Mike's new design. Still has the black hair color and purple eyes, but Mike's hair style is based of Skrillix Microsoft Mike (Varient).png|A variant was made in the same way, but now Mike is wearing glasses Sam mike and mary.png|greenzo6's concept of the trio (mike is centered here) Microsoft Mike Vexel.png|My Concept Of Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mike...png|TheAudio177's Concept of Microsoft Mike MicrosoftMike1.png|HarryTehRobloxPlayer's concept of Mike. Trivia * Most concepts for Microsoft Mike have green eyes. * One of the concepts are a 3D-animated model. * One concept is based off of South Park. * One is an Inkling Category:Concepts Category:Galleries Category:Protagonists Category:Awesome